


Hot Summer Nights

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick did things recklessly, without thinking and he concluded that's why everyone doesn't believe in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> something nice i wrote :-)
> 
> title from young and beautiful by lana
> 
> i don't own names/people/organizations 
> 
> lemme know what u think :-)

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson. I really am, you see, me and my cousin Jake were playing street hockey and this loose puck just got too much air."

The broken glass littered the ground and Pat looked up at the middle aged woman who was frowning and tapping one obnoxiously red high heel. 

"You're going to need to get a real job one day, kid. Hockey isn't going to carry you through life." She muttered finally after staring for what seemed like an eternity. "You're not doing your family any good either, Patrick."

Pat nodded and adjusted his wild curls that were half matted to his forehead, "yes, I understand."

Pat didn't understand but he nodded anyways and got grounded later for breaking Mrs. Johnson's window. 

~

He was fourteen at hockey practice for his school when he realized that not many people in his small town liked him. 

He was breathing hard, his bag slung over one shoulder, water bottle in one hand, and was walking towards his mom for his ride home when all the whispering around the stands stopped. 

Pat's eyebrows raised, slightly as he caught the end of one conversation. 

"That Kane boy is a mess. It's a shame, really that he's never going to go anywhere if he keeps messing up."

Pat dropped his head slightly and started to wonder why people didn't believe in him as much as his mom did. 

~

 

Patrick let it go by fifteen and just did what he did best — play hockey. Pat was drafted by the London Knights in 2004, ironically being drafted eighty eighth, but the people in his small town still talked trash about him. 

They would say, "did you hear about that Kane boy? Heard he got drafted to go to London. Wonder if he'll go make a mess of himself over there."

Pat necessarily never "made a mess of himself" but he didn't quite so his family proud, either. He's always off doing something he's not supposed to be doing like drinking his lungs out with hockey friends or spray painting the Johnson's barn just because there was simply nothing better to do. 

Patrick did things recklessly, without thinking and that's why he concluded that's why everyone doesn't believe in him. 

He doesn't see anything wrong with it and packs up to go play with the London Knights one foggy Monday morning. 

~

Pat skated in small circles practicing his stick handling with Sergei Kostitsyn and Sam Gagner when Sam nudged his shoulder causing him to lose concentration and the puck. 

"What?" Pat huffed a little annoyed because at least one person here was trying to become a better player. 

"Where do you think you'll go?" Sam asks as he stares at Sergei's back as he chased down a puck. "It's kind of scary to think about."

"You'll be lucky to even go anywhere." Pat rolled his eyes playfully as Sam gently checks him into the boards. "I don't know. I'm fucking good though."

"Yes, I am aware you're good." Sam sighed. "You're being difficult. Do you think you'll go first?"

"Maybe, and I won't be surprised if you come dead last."

~

They make it to the OHL's Western Conference finals and get knocked out by the fucking Plymouth Whalers in a 4-1 ending score.

It fucking sucked, yes, but Pat got ten goals and twenty one assists (a total of thirty one points) in sixteen games so he's not too mad. 

It hits him when he's curled up under the hotel's blankets, completely drunk off his face and Sam is droning on about how they're never going to play together. 

"You can't think like that, man." Pat's words were heavy and slurred, meaning nothing to Sam. 

"But, like we're not. You're going first, there's no questions about it. Me and Sergei, man, I don't know where we are going."

Pat frowns and feels slightly guilty about all the times he's joked about Sam and Sergei going last in the draft. 

"Change is good. Change is bound to happen at some point. We'll survive." was what Pat settled for before he was completely knocked out by sleep. 

Just like that, a hundred miles per hour to just Sam's thoughts in a millisecond. 

~

It was mid April when he won the Emms Family Award for the OHL rookie of the year and was runner up for the Red Tilson Trophy. He stuck around Sam and Sergei for the most part, partly because they were his only friends and partly because they were sneaking him free alcohol. 

Halfway through the awards Sam elbowed him roughly in the ribs. 

"It's crazy."

Pat switched his eyes to the stormy blue shade of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This is the last time we will be this close as friends, you know? We're probably never going to talk ever again because of our now busy lives and we lose touch. You know a lot about me and to have all that just thrown away? It's crazy how hockey works like that."

Pat swallows. "How drunk are you?"

"Shut up." He mumbles as he downs another sip of whatever alcohol he had. 

Pat understands for once. 

~

He grumbled sleepy and slurry curses as he answers his phone in the darkness of his bedroom. 

"Hello?" He asks as he clears his throat of all traces of sleep. 

"Hello. Is this Patrick Kane?" A gravelly voice asks him that makes Pat's eyebrows furrow. 

"Uh, yeah."

"Hi, Patrick. My name is Denis Savard. I'm the coach of the Blackhawks. I was calling you to inform you that the Blackhawks would love to have the privilege of having you throw the ceremonial first pitch at the Cubs game on the twenty fifth."

Butterflies erupted in Patrick's stomach, "are you for real?"

Denis chuckled, "yes, I am for sure."

Pat laughed as he covered his face with a hand in his dark room, "yes, I would love to throw the first pitch."

~

Patrick did in fact throw the first pitch and was then drafted to the Blackhawks, which Patrick couldn't think about how fucked he was because of their record. 

The Blackhawks finished with the fourth worst record in the NHL and somehow managed to get first draft. 

Patrick had to swallow his disgust and plaster a fake smile on his face when his name was called first and push back any thoughts about how absolutely fucked he was. 

~

Patrick meets Jonny a couple days after being drafted at a morning skate. 

"The infamous Patrick Kane. It's nice to finally meet you." Jonny skated up to him as Patrick practiced his stick handling. 

Patrick mearly glanced up, "umm, hi."

"So, we have heard a lot about you because of your playing in the—"

"Can you not talk to me like you're a fucking coach?" Patrick finally snaps, looking up through narrowed eyes. "I just got drafted to the worst fucking team in the NHL and you're making it out to be this amazing thing."

Jonny sighed. "I know you're upset and—"

"How are you not? Don't you want to be on a team who actually wins Cups?"

"We have actually—"

"In the last fucking century, I mean." Patrick sighed heavily as he continued to practice stick handling on his own. "It's shitty all my friends are gone and on better teams than I am and I went first."

"We can bring hockey back to Chicago, you don't understand."

Patrick wants to punch Jonny in his stupid face right then and there but he decides not to. 

"And Coach wants us to do drills together."

"I'd rather hang myself." Pat deadpans. 

"Hey." Jonny frowns. He looks stupid. "Don't joke like that."

"Whatever."

Patrick decides right then that this is going to be a long, long, season. 

~

For some reason Coach makes Pat do everything with Jonny, on and off the ice. 

"You're really starting to fucking annoy me." Patrick deadpans as they practiced line drills and Jonny keeps knocking Patrick's puck out of the way. "I think you forget we are both on the worst team in the fucking world."

"Still hung up on that? It's a shame you're not leaving Chicago any time soon."

Patrick huffed and rolled his eyes. Jonny's really annoying. 

"Hey, we are doing better this year."

"We have lost six games in a row." Patrick stopped moving for a second. "So, no we are not doing any better."

"It's kind of scary we actually are." Jonny swipes the puck from Pat again. 

"I'd sell my kidney to get traded right this second, if I'm being honest." Patrick grumbles. 

~ 

Rooming with Jonny actually made Patrick happy but never in a million years would he show it. 

Jonny does a flip onto his bed and Patrick hides his laughter behind a hand. 

"I hope you break your neck." Patrick laughs as he says it. 

"You're actually the meanest person I know." Jonny scowls at him from a few yards away. "Wishing a neck break on your best friend isn't a nice thing to do, ya know?"

"I'm not your best friend." Pat wrinkled his noise in mock disgust. 

Jonny rolls over and clambers to his feet, not as gracefully as you'd suspect a hockey player would be, and plops himself right on top of Patrick. 

"Get. Off." Pat sighed as he dug his palms into Jonny's stomach and pushed him up. 

"No, I'm good."

"No, you're annoying."

Patrick let him stay there anyway. 

~

Nothing is more embarrassing then having fucking Zamboni races with Duncan Keith at every single White Sox home game. Literally Patrick couldn't think of anything worse but he made a friend out of it, so he didn't really care. 

His team was already a joke enough. 

~

"Did you hear?" Patrick comes barreling into Jonny's room, tripping over a pair of basketball shorts. "Ouch, shit!"

"Are you okay? Oh my god." Jonny manages to get out in between laughs. 

"Yes, I am. Have you heard?" Patrick was dragging himself off the floor and kicking the shorts across the room. 

"Ummm. No, considering I just woke up."

"Fucking Savard got fired." Patrick's grin was the widest it has been since playing in London. 

"What? Are you serious?" 

Pat nods his head quickly and jumps on Jonny's bed. "Yep! Joel Quenneville is flying in tomorrow."

"This is it." Jonny smiles at Pat as he yanks his blankets back. "Hockey is coming back to Chicago."

~ 

Hockey didn't come back to Chicago that year. Kaner did finish with twenty one goals and fifty one assists in their eighty two games and he nabbed the Calder Memorial Trophy. (He still makes fun of Jonny for it.)

The Blackhawks still sucked, according to Pat and about the entire world, missing the playoffs by three points. But it was the first time in six years that the team finished above .500 so Jonny counts it as a win for the whole team. Pat doesn't count it as a win. 

~

Jonny becomes the new Captain after Martin Lapointe was traded and Patrick just shakes his head as he asks him if he wants to be an "A". 

"Why?" Jonny asks in a small voice with brown eyes swimming in a pool of confusion. 

"I fuck things up too easily." Patrick whispers quietly. 

Jonny looks at him with the all the stars in his eyes, but not the happy ones. 

~

"Do you think we'll make it this year?" Pat asks as he sits in a hotel room chair and looks at Jonny through his eyelashes. 

"Maybe, Pat." Jonny's smile challenges the sun's warmth and protection. 

~

The Blackhawks finished second in their division (46-24-12 hell yeah) and landed themselves in fourth place in the Western Conference. 

They snagged a playoff berth for the first time since 2001-2002 season with a 3-1 over Nashville. 

They defeated the Calgary Flames in six games and found themselves advancing to the Western Conference Semifinals for the first time since 1996. 

It was going good until they got demolished by the Detroit Red Wings, losing the series in a matter of five games. 

~

Patrick wanted to get unbelievably, undeniably, stupid drunk. 

Jonny did not want to get unbelievably, undeniably, stupid drunk. 

Patrick smuggled in four bottles of vodka into their hotel room and pouted at Jonny. 

"Please. We just fucked up our comeback horribly and now we are back to being a joke. Please can we just please drink our lungs out."

Jonny frowned at Pat and just looked at him sadly. "We didn't fuck up."

"We did, though." Pat cracked open the first bottle noisily. "Now, what do you say?"

"Okay, only a couple of shots. I mean it, Pat, only a few."

An hour and forty seven minutes later and two and a half empty bottles later, it was safe to say that they were both completely and utterly gone. 

"Are we always going to fuck up?" Pat hiccuped as he finishes the third bottle. "I don't want to be a fuck up like I was back in Buffalo. Buffalo hated me. Said I would never make it."

"But you did." Jonny opens the fourth bottle. "You're not a fuck up now. You made it."

"On a shitty team with no recent wins."

"It's not as shitty now with us." Jonny shrugs as he inches closer to Pat. 

"It's not as shitty if you're here with me." 

Jonny smiles as he turns to look at Pat, and resting his forehead against his. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Pat whispered softly. 

The kiss was messy and rushed and everything a drunk kiss should be. 

They pull back and Pat laughs at their saliva bridge in between their lips. 

"Get the Cup next year?" Pat asked softly. 

"Yeah. I promise."

That was the last thing Pat really remembers because sleep decided to be a bitch and take him under as he pulled away. 

~

Patrick and Jonny didn't say anything about the kiss the next day and Jonny goes back to Winnipeg and Pat goes back to Buffalo. 

~

Pat comes back for the 2009-2010 season with a new found fire for the Cup. He worked his ass off in Buffalo for the whole summer, improving his stick handling and passing skills. 

Hossa joins the Blackhawks and Patrick is immediately drawn to him because he's such a great player. 

Pat steps on the ice on a sunny but mostly dark Thursday morning when Jonny bumps into his shoulder. 

"Hey, Kaner."

"What's up?" Pat bites down on his mouthpiece which is hanging half out of his mouth as he is showing off his stick handling skills. 

"Just wanted to let you know you looked hella hot over here. And put that mouthpiece in for God's sake, someone's going to knock out your teeth."

Pat blushes and fumbles the puck for a split second and mumbles "asshole" under his breath.

~

The minute the puck rolls off Pat's stick, he knows he's done it. He just won the Hawks their first cup since 19-fucking-61. 

He's cellying so hard as he rounds the net and jumping around as he books it down the ice. His whole team is skating behind him and all he can think about is how badass this probably looks. 

He's throwing himself into Niemi's arms before he could stop himself, Kris Versteeg, Duncan, Sharpy, Seabs, Hammer, and most importantly Jonny were all there in seconds. 

His whole team was there and that's all that matters, he just tilts his head back and let's out a blood curling battle cry and pumps a fist in the air. 

~

Jonny is all over him when they were in their hotel room later that night. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jonny growls, pinning Pat against the door. Then dropping Pat's wrists and stepping back. 

"What are you doi—"

"WE WON A CUP! WE WON A CUP!" Jonny actually starts jumping around, like literally, and pumping his fists into the air. "PAT! WE DID IT! WE BROUGHT HOCKEY BACK TO CHICAGO! WE DID IT!"

"Yeah, we did." Pat smiled and felt his dimples pop out. "We did, didn't we?"

"Pat, I don't know if this is a good time to ask you but would you like to be my boyfriend because I think that would be really fucking cool."

Patrick almost laughs, but he doesn't. "Yeah, Jonny, that would be pretty cool, wouldn't it? Let's do it."

~

Pat is curled up against Jonny's side when Jonny pokes him in his side with a finger. 

"Do you think people have stopped treating our team like a joke?" Jonny whispers into the silent room. 

"Yeah, Jonny. I think so."

Even Pat had faith in this team he hated a few years ago. He was home. 

~

The road back to winning another Cup was exhausting, physically, mentally and emotionally. 

That didn't stop the kisses, hickeys, selfies, blowjobs, handjobs, and the chirps from the team. 

~

The Cup is back in Chicago in 2013 and Pat has never been happier. 

Pat likes when Jonny is happy, it makes him extremely happy. And also the makeout session in the locker room after the win, which was fueled by alcohol and lots of it, was also something that Pat wanted to hold onto for a while. 

~

Pat brings Jonny to Buffalo in late summer of 2013 after their second Cup win. 

Jonny is griping his hand tightly in the car, "what if they really hate me?"

"My family is not going to hate you." Pat says for the hundredth time in the past hour. "They'll love you just as much as I do, maybe even more."

Pat turns off the exit and sighs when he starts letting the memories of long summer nights that seemed completely hopeless when he was fourteen. 

And now he's driving back down these streets with two Cups under his belt and the love of his life. 

He smiles at Jonny, "they'll like you, I promise." He assures him as he pulls into his driveway. 

Jess squeals as she opens the door and sprints out to meet Pat in the yard as he steps out of his car. 

"PATTY!!!" She squeals happily, hugging him tightly. She pulls back and looks at Jonny. "Who's this?"

"Missed you too." Pat laughed. "This is Jonny. You have probably seen him play with me. But he's also my boyfriend."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jess squeals louder. "Mom and Dad and Jacks and Erica have to know!"

Jonny smiles with relief, "nice to meet you Jess."

"Come on!" She giggles happily and snatches his wrist and drags him towards the Kane household. 

~

"Wake up, lazy." Jonny nudges Pat. "You gonna shave today or not because you do not have time, in fact."

"Can we skip practice today?" Pat whines as he digs his body deeper into the blankets. 

"That's not very Captain of me." Jonny laughs as he drops a kiss to Pat's forehead, "come on! Get a move on."

Pat sighs but kicks the blanket off anyways just to catch a glimpse of Jonny's smile. 

~

Patrick yawns as he does stretches on the ice and sleepily looks around. Teuvo is talking to Seabs and Duncan at one side of the ice. TVR was chatting with Shaw as they lapped the arena. Crow was laughing with Darling as they jostled Arty around the ice. 

Artemi planted himself next to Pat. "You and Jonny? Boyfriends?"

Pat nodded as he stretches his other leg out. "Yes, Artemi."

"Oh, you two are… nice." Artemi smiled at him with his blinding smile. 

"Thanks, Bread." Patrick smiled, "He's a pain in my ass, but don't tell him I said that."

Patrick never dreamed in a million years that he would go from a fourteen year old reckless teenager busting out windows to one of the most famous names in NHL and meeting Jonny. 

Patrick looks around the rink and smiles.


End file.
